Un hombre hecho y derecho
by xjapan
Summary: Una historia que cuenta la relación de Macau y Portugal y el arrepentimiento de China por haberlo dejado con ella one shot no paring


Un hombre hecho y derecho

One shot

Capitulo único

Hola ¿ como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada este one shot ya estaba escrito en mi libreta hace mucho pero hasta hoy se me ocurrió publicarlo lo escribí cuando vi por primera vez a Macau y la cantidad de fans que tiene en DA cuando vi una imagen suya y de Nyo Portugal se me ocurrió pensar ¿ como fue la relación de ellos dos? Y bueno salio esto espero les guste

En una reunión de la G8 +5 todas las naciones discuten acerca de un suceso prácticamente histórico Portugal había cedido a territorio chino a Macau quien fuera hermano del chino en primer lugar.

Cuando el chico se presento con las naciones del G13 estos se sorprendieron por el caracter maduro y serio del joven quien se desenvolvió de manera educada con unos modales que ni la mismísima realeza británica tenia y un léxico realmente tranquilo

— vaya ese muchacho si no fuera región admistrativa sería una gran nación — opino Alemania seriamente

— veee es muy lindo — Italia muy tranquila — ¿ tu que opinas fratello?

— me agrada mas que el bastardo patatas — le respondió Romano

Mientras todos hablaban China observaba a la ventana en silencio, sabia que no había tenido prácticamente absolutamente nada que ver en la educación del joven Macau, todo por un acuerdo que su gobierno tuvo con el gobierno portugués hacia 450 años atrás

Ahora no sabia como lo recibiría ¿ aun lo veria como su hermano mayor? O ¿ lo vería como un completo extraño como lo hacia Hong Kong? Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que todos los demás ya se habían ido hasta que la voz de el joven en cuestión lo saco de sus pensamientos

— maestro, estoy listo para partir —dijo Lin Shun con una sonrisa tranquila

— emm bien aru te alcanzare en un minuto — le respondió el chino

Realmente le dolía que lo llamará maestro en vez de hermano como lo hacían Taiwan y Hong kong, tal vez la culpa era suya por haber dejado que Portugal se lo llevara, aunque quizás había sido lo mejor para el

Tiempo después

La familia asiática había tenido una de sus tantas reuniones familiares dándole la bienvenida a Macau por su regreso quien agradeció de todo corazón aquel gesto le daba mucha alegría ver a su familia unida después de tanto tiempo.

—bienvenido a casa Macau — dijo Taiwan dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano menor

— obrigado xie xie — agradeció el muchacho el gesto

Todo estaba tranquilo en esa reunión aunque a el chino le molestaba un poco la bizarra costumbre que tenia el macaense de mesclar el chino y el portugués en su vocabulario pero no se atrevió a decirselo.

Más tarde solo se quedaron los cuatro hermanos mayores China Vietnam Tailandia y Japón, el primero pregunto a los otros tres que había hecho mal

—¿ que he hecho mal aru? — pregunto Yao con algo de tristeza

—(suspiro), bueno — Kim fue la primera en hablar con su seriedad acostumbrada — cuando encontramos a Macau en ese bosque el era un niño muy feliz pero eso cambio cuando esos piratas bárbaros llegaron y tu permitiste que se llevaran a Hong Kong

— a decir verdad ana — Apachai había cambiado su sonrisa habitual por una cara un poco más sería de lo que jamás se había visto — Lin Shun era muy maduro mucho más maduro de lo que seria un niño de esa edad a pesar de lo que hacíamos por ocultar la verdad jamas pudimos ocultarle nada ana

— lo se aru — Yao suspiro tranquilo — no hay día que no me arrepienta de eso aru

—nii sama — Kiku fue quien tomo la palabra ahora — creo entender a que te refieres pero no eres el único culpable — los otros tres miraron al japonés atónitos de su respuesta

— Kiku aru

— dejame terminar — cuando Portugal san se llevo a Macau y todo el control casi cae a manos de los europeos te odie, te odie por permitirlo pero pronto me di cuenta de mi error supe que de no ser por todo eso no seriamos las potencias y las naciones que somos ahora y creo hablar por todos cuando digo que no tenemos nada que reprocharte como hermanos

— ya veo aru — Yao estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas — ¿ saben? Cuando los encontré a cada uno de ustedes no tenia idea de como cuidarlos aru pero al conocer cada una de sus personalidades saber de lo que son capaces todos y cada uno de ustedes me hacen sentir muy orgulloso aru

— hablando de eso — dijo Vietnam — hay alguien a quien no hemos tratado con la importancia que merece en la vida de Lin Shun, Portugal ella ha estado con el y lo ha visto crecer

— lo se aru a decir verdad creó que la quiere mas que a mi aru

— se lo ha ganado hermano vamos a descansar ya es tarde y mañana es la cumbre internacional

Al día siguiente fue la cumbre de naciones unidas la tercer convención de Hong Kong y la primera de Macau quien estaba un poco nervioso cuando ambos hermanos vieron a sus respectivos ex tutores tuvieron reacciones muy distintas Xiang le saco la lengua a Artur quien lo vio furico mientras Shun saludo con una sonrisa cálida a Fatima quien lo vio muy orgullosa y llena de alegría

— ¿ como estas Macau? — le pregunto ella con una sonrisa

— muy bien Porty digo Fatima — le respondió este un poco avergonzado por llamarla como solia hacerlo cuando era niño

— jeje no tienes por que disculparte mi pequeño valiente — la portuguesa le da un fuerte abrazo que le fue correspondido, lástima que duro muy poco ya que Yao no vio nada bien el gesto

— Macau aru ya es hora de entrar aru — dijo este con cierta molestia en su voz

— etto si disculpa maestro te veré después Fatima — respondió antes de irse

Ya estando solos Yao cuestiona a Fatima por lo que paso

—¿ que es lo que te traes con mi hermano aru?

— ¿ disculpa? Yo no me traigo nada con el Yao

— tu sabes que tiene solo cinco siglos ¿verdad aru?

— por supuesto que lo se China te recuerdo que yo lo crié se mucho mas de el de lo que tu jamas sabrás

— lo se , lo siento Portugal y te agradezco lo que hiciste por el aru

— no lo hice por ti si no por el cuando tu y Japón estuvieron en esa estúpida guerra olvidándose de que son hermanos Lin Shun sufrió bastante yo lo vi llorar tantas veces por el odio que se tenían ustedes dos fue tanto que los odie a ambos si en ese momento hubiera tenido la oportunidad los hubiera destrozado a los dos pero el siempre tuvo la esperanza de que harían las pases y no se equivoco me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de criarlo

— aun así te lo agradezco aru es obvio que te quiere bastante aru

— yo también lo quiero no es tonto como tu comprenderás

— jaja jaja ya lo creo aru bien vamos a la junta

Más tarde

— maestro — el chico estaba preocupado por la situación — ¿ te molesta que quiera a Portugal?

— por supuesto que no aru ,al contrario se que tienes un corazón muy noble aru — le respondió el chino con una sonrisa

—ya veo umm maestro

— si aru

— ¿ puedo llamarte hermano?

El chino no podía creer lo que escuchaba ahora sabía que a pesar de todo seguía viéndolo como su hermano mayor y su ejemplo a seguir

— claro que si aru — el mayor le da un abrazo al mas joven quien solo se limita a sonreír

—xie xie hermano

Fin

Hola bueno hasta aquí el one shot como dije esto ya tenia pensado en publicarlo hace mucho tiempo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
